Depraved
by jerichosbabe
Summary: Stu's in a bit of a fix - he's just slept with the woman of his dreams. The problem? She may have been slightly drunk at the time... -ONESHOT-


**A/N: After months of reading Wade Barrett fanfiction, I've finally decided to give it a whirl. This is also my first attempt at an "mature-themed" story, so it should be interesting to see some feedback on that... ;o) Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy it and leave me some reviews to let me know!**

Stu Bennett was a man who feared few things. It simply wasn't in his genetic code. But if he was going to be completely honest with himself, at this moment, he was terrified. He rolled over to stare at the peaceful face of the woman sleeping next to him and his mind restarted its endless war. Even to the untrained eye, it was obvious Stu Bennett was in a bit of a conundrum – after all, he had just had mind-blowing sex with the woman of his dreams.

The problem?

She was his best friend…and most likely wasted at the time.

He cringed again at the thought of it. He should have shown more restraint. He should have pushed her away with more force to keep her from making this mistake. His mother had raised him to be a gentleman, for Christ's sake, and gentlemen certainly didn't take advantage of their inebriated female friends.

But _he_ had, hadn't he?

He tried to argue back that she had all but jumped him and trying to push her off could have sent her into hysterics, considering the horrible week she'd had but, somehow that just made him seem even worse in his eyes. He was trying to justify it to himself now so that he could justify it to her later and that just seemed low and demented – even for him.

It wasn't that he wouldn't have slept with her when she was sober – he would have, in a heartbeat. It was just that he didn't know where she stood on that with him. She was very direct in her feelings, and he honestly didn't know if he could handle the rejection as well as she did. He'd seen her ask other guys on the roster out and while there were a few who took her up on the offer, there were others who turned her down flat, giving off bullshit excuses. She took it all in stride, although he knew she was aware of what those others said about her. She had been constantly scrutinized by management and other members of the roster – guys and Divas alike – for her "normal" appearance. She had been hired because she was able to wrestle, not because she looked like a supermodel, and some people took offense to it. Stu personally had never been able to understand any of it. She was talented beyond reason and he couldn't see a damn thing wrong with her looks, but what did he know?

He first met her back in FCW where they had trained together. They were paired together as sparring partners, and while he had inwardly groaned at the thought when he read it, once he got in the ring with her he realized that she was serious about her work. Damn near as serious as he was. It was completely refreshing to him and they hit it off well.

So well, in fact, that when she was unceremoniously dumped by her then-boyfriend and left with no place to live he suggested she move in with him. His roommate had been another member at FCW who had quit to move back home and he was going to be struggling to make the rent as it was. She had gladly accepted.

A sharp intake of breath from her stirred him from his thoughts. She shifted to lie on her back and the sheet slid down, exposing more of her breast than Stu was comfortable staring at for the time being. He gently pulled the sheet back up so as not to wake her before allowing himself to get lost in his memories once more.

He still remembered bits and pieces about the night he was arrested. He remembered calling her to come get him, and then the look on her face when she saw him. Somehow she had convinced them to let him out to go home and sober up and she had managed to get him up the three flights of stairs to their apartment by herself. When he woke in the morning she informed him he owed her the money she used to bail him out, and told him if he ever called her in such a state again, he'd spend the night there.

He'd stumbled into the apartment drunk on more than one occasion, dragging a girl into his room, while she would ignore his presence and pretend like she couldn't hear him. He, in turn, gave her the same courtesy for the very few guys she brought home. He never broached the subject of dating her, and honestly never really thought about her as anything more than a friend until after they'd been called up to the main roster. He was stretching for his first main event match when she tapped him on the shoulder to get his help with her outfit.

He had expected to turn around and see her in her ring gear, but he had to do everything he could think of to keep his jaw from hitting the ground when he saw the evening gown she was in. Her back was turned to him and he realized she wanted him to zip it up for her. He did it quickly, ignoring the feel of her bare skin brushing against his knuckles as he pulled the zipper up. When she turned around to thank him, his breath caught in his throat. Somehow he managed to sound nonchalant when he complimented her.

After that day, it had almost been torture to be so close to her, but unable to have her.

_Until tonight_, he reminded himself.

He shifted and turned over on his back to stare at the ceiling, once more coming around to the "what have I done" thought process. He wanted her, there was no doubt, but not only did he not know how she felt, he also didn't want to lose her. She was so much a part of him now that it was actually kind of ridiculous. He'd gotten used to having her around and if she left because of something that he did…he didn't know what he would do.

He knew this week had been hell for her, she'd told him as much when they got home. She elaborated about how she was losing her championship push to Eve Torres, which Stu knew just incensed her considering Eve's obvious lack of skill. Earlier in the week, her car had been totaled when a drunk driver smashed into it in the parking lot, so she had been forced to either have Stu drive her or borrow his car, neither of which he minded, but he knew what it was like to not have a car. She also alluded to something else that had happened during the week, but didn't go into detail about it and he didn't push her. She informed him she was going out to get a drink with a friend and would be back later. He'd spent most of his evening doing mindless tasks that were unfortunately a part of life as an adult before doing his routine attempt at sleep.

Somewhere around midnight, he heard her key turn in the door, then the door open and shut. He never could figure out how she was so quiet when she moved through the apartment, even when she wasn't quite sober. It was simply a talent he didn't possess. He rolled over to look at the clock, only to hear a faint knock at his door.

"Come on in." He said to her. "I'm not asleep."

He could barely make out her shape moving in the darkness as he sat up in bed. No sooner had he sat up and her lips were on his, her fingers weaving their way through his hair. He opened his mouth to say something and her tongue darted in, quickly giving the rational part of his brain a sucker punch. By the time his brain caught up to the events that were unfolding before him, he was already making out with her and his hands were roaming up her back. He started to taste the alcohol on her tongue and rational Stu started to regain some footing. He pulled himself free of her to try and give himself time to think, and that's when she pulled her shirt off over her head.

"I don't think-" He forced himself to say, but she silenced him with a finger on his lips. He noticed then, from the way the moonlight was coming in from the window, that her cheeks were wet. She had been crying.

"Don't think." She shushed him, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "Please?" He forced himself to swallow before catching her gaze. His mind argued that something wasn't right about the whole situation, but he had this heavy feeling in his chest looking at her. She needed something and apparently thought he could give it to her. She had always been there for him, who was he to deny her the same courtesy?

His response was to kiss her once more and then roll them so she was underneath him. He kissed his way around her face, the wetness on her cheeks confirmed when his lips came into contact with it. He used his thumbs to brush it away as her hands rubbed circles on his lower back. It was almost embarrassing how turned on he was already, but if she noticed or minded, she didn't say anything. He hadn't been with anyone for quite some time and he really hoped he didn't make a fool out of himself. He reached down and undid her belt buckle before dragging her shorts down her legs, sliding her sandals off at the same time. He crawled his way back up to her and slowly lowered himself to her, nearly losing his mind when she arched herself up into him.

His hands made quick work of her bra, tossing it over his shoulder and kneading the freed flesh with his fingers. Her heavy breathing turned into barely audible moans as he started to kiss her neck, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. That kept her distracted as his right hand travelled farther down her body, sliding beneath the thin fabric of her panties to touch the apex of her thighs. He pulled himself from her neck to lock eyes with her as he inserted one long digit into her heat. The gasp that escaped from her lips and the wetness of her core made him smirk with masculine pride. He pumped his finger in and out of her, loving the way she squirmed against him, her hands wrapping around his neck to pull him down for another kiss. When she opened her mouth, he stuck another finger in her, her back arching and her breasts pushing harder against his chest. She ran her hands down his back, sliding them beneath his boxers to grip his backside, causing him to thrust sharply against her hip.

He pulled back long enough to grab her hands and pin them above her head on the bed, pushing her breasts up farther into his chest as he kissed her once more. The tempo of his fingers pumping in and out of her increased and she started to writhe beneath him, her thigh dragging over the hardness of his cock, the dull ache of which he had been ignoring until then. He kept pushing his fingers in and out, in and out, as his mouth travelling to her breast to suckle it gently. He increased the speed of his fingers once more, just as he lightly dragged his teeth over her nipple. Two more thrusts of his fingers and she came for him, her walls pulsing around his fingers as she shook uncontrollably. When she started to come down from her high, he removed his fingers from her and pulled her panties down her legs. He released his grip on her wrists and they flew to his boxers, trying to slide them down his hips. He chuckled at her as he stood to help her rid him of his only article of clothing. She shoved the boxers down his legs and he stepped out of them, wrapping an arm around her to scoot her back to the middle of the bed.

Her legs wrapped around him as he lowered himself to her, skin to skin at last. The sensation was overwhelming to say the least. His cock pressed into her hip and he jerked involuntarily. She responded by rolling her hips into him once more and he groaned. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Last chance." He whispered to her, his accent thick with lust. He pulled back to gauge her reaction and gasped when she wrapped her small hands around his length.

"Make love to me Stu." She breathed, guiding him to her entrance. Any thread of sanity he had left snapped. He gently started to push into her, her tight heat enveloping him. She hissed at the pain while he sucked in a breath to calm himself. He'd known she was tight when he thrust his fingers in her, but he hadn't realized just _how_ tight. Slow and easy wasn't going to cut it. He made one quick thrust forwards, sinking the rest of his length into her, causing her to cry out. He kissed her as he continued to try and maintain his composure. His thumbs stroked her cheeks when he pulled away. He placed his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, guilt sinking into his chest at the knowledge that he was hurting her. Her breathing was sporadic for a few seconds before she wrapped her hands around him.

"I'm…okay." She reassured him. "I'll be okay." He wasn't sure if he believed her, but took his time letting her adjust and giving him time to get used to her. When he felt like he was ready, he slowly pulled himself back out, and then sank back in. She sighed as he did so, rubbing her hands along his shoulders. He pulled out again, still painfully slow, before pushing himself into her once more. On his third thrust, she arched her hips up into his and he groaned. He moved his hands to her hips as he started to thrust faster, in and out, in and out, his thumbs pressing into her hips, pulling her to him with each thrust. Sweat was starting to form on her brow and he could feel it start on his hairline as well. He continued to thrust into her, her breath becoming short gasps. He took one hand and ran it over the curve of her ass, down the length of her thigh to just behind the knee. He gripped her knee and pulled it from his hip to where her ankle rested on his shoulder.

The change in contact caused them both to moan audibly. He somehow managed to keep his pace as she came for him again, coating him with her honey as she shuddered around him. He kept thrusting into her as she came down from her high, his ego telling him to make her release one more time before finally letting himself go. It was getting harder and harder to keep from pounding into her and seeking his own release, but he was determined to make her feel amazing. Even if she might not remember it the next morning. This was about her, not him. And besides, the longer he waited for his release, the better it would be – for both of them.

He attempted to pick up the speed when she finished, but she surprised him by rolling him over to where she was straddling him. He looked up at her as she pushed her hair behind her ear and placed a hand on his chest as she started to roll her hips forwards and back. His eyes rolled back in his head for a moment until she started to add a bouncing motion to it. His hips started to thrust up into her again and he watched as her breasts jiggled and jolted with the motion. His hands rested on her hips once more, pulling her down faster as he thrust up to meet her.

He reached one hand behind her and pulled her down to him, nearly growling the friction it was creating between them, and hungrily kissed her again. Her bouncing was becoming more and more erratic and his thrusts were getting faster and faster. He flipped them back over, pulling both of her legs to rest on his shoulders, gripping her hips tightly as he lost control and started to slam into her. His pace was frantic, sweat pouring down his forehead as she moaned beneath him, his name a chant on her lips.

"Stu, Stu, Stu, Stu, oh god, Stu…" She moaned. "I'm so close…so close!" She gasped. He knew she was close. She was close and so was he. He took to a knee to change the angle one final time, so that he was thrusting down into her, and wrapped one arm around her. In, out, in, out, in out, in, out, faster than he could keep track, he traced his free hand down the curve of her hip.

"Come for me." He whispered to her and gently rubbed against the cluster of nerves that would set her free.

She screamed his name as her third orgasm of the evening claimed her, her walls pulsing around his member uncontrollably as she shook. He plowed into her with reckless abandon as his own release began; her name a growl on his lips as she milked him for all he was worth. He slammed into her a few more times before finally collapsing onto his forearms, kissing her with what little energy he had left.

She fell asleep with her head on his chest, while he lay awake and stared at the ceiling. The awful feeling of guilt settled itself into the pit of his stomach. And four hours later, with the first light of the day starting to creep in through his window, he was still lying there wondering what in the hell he had just done.

She started to stir next to him and he gulped before looking over at her. Her eyes slowly started to flutter open and he realized for the first time that they weren't completely blue – more of a bluish green like the ocean. She studied him for a moment before he saw the recognition kick in.

"Stu?" She asked. He nodded. She looked around the room for a few seconds before looking back to him. She closed her eyes for a moment. "So…I wasn't dreaming the whole thing?" She asked, a light flush beginning to color her cheeks. He felt a smirk cross his face as he shook his head.

"Are you okay with that?" He asked her softly. The smile that crossed her face slowly made his heart swell.

"I am." She said definitively. "Are you?"

"Just answer me this: do you remember what happened?" He asked her.

"If by 'what happened' you mean us having mind-blowing sex, then yes." She said, her face turning a nice shade of crimson as she thought about it. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Then yes, I'm perfectly okay with this." He admitted. She wrinkled her brow at him. "I've been awake all night telling myself how much of an asshole I am for taking advantage of my drunken best friend." She smiled at him.

"Buzzed yes, drunken no." She told him. "You know I'm not much of a drinker and I certainly don't like to drink so much that I lose control." He nodded but knew that things happen sometimes.

"Can I ask what made you…for lack of a better phrase, jump my bones?" He inquired, smirk widening. She turned her face into the pillow for a moment before looking back up at him. She looked so damn sexy to him in that moment; it took all of his restraint not to take her again.

"Let's just say I got the slap in the face I needed to realize how I really felt about you." She said. His smirk fell slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Well, Liz and I went out for a drink so I could blow off some steam. As luck would have it, Eve and the Bellas were at the same bar. Liz offered for us to go somewhere else, but I wasn't about to let them ruin my night. I figured we could co-exist in the same building for a while until one of us left."

"I'm guessing it didn't work out that way." He told her. She chuckled humorlessly.

"Not quite. They spotted us and decided to come over and talk trash. Same old story. I'm chunky and normal, they're a bunch of models, yada yada yada. I ignored them as long as I could. You'd have been proud of me, I showed some serious restraint." She told him and he snorted lightly. "But, then they dragged you into it."

"Dragged me into it? What were they talking about me for?" He asked.

"They started to talk about how you only made it to where you are by kissing Vince and Paul's ass. How you 'hadn't paid your dues and worked hard like Cena and the other guys.' From there, it only got worse. After a few more minutes of listening to them…I threw my drink into Eve's face." She admitted. His jaw fell open lightly. She noticed. "I know, I know, it's completely not me, but she just…made me so angry…I was seeing red. Seriously just seeing red - I wanted to strangle her."

"What in the world did she say to you to make you so angry?" He prodded.

"She said that even though she thought that you were the biggest waste on the roster, she was going to sleep with you and string you along for sport, just because I couldn't 'seal the deal' with you, apparently." She spat. He tried to suppress the smile that was crawling its way to his face, but couldn't. He had never loved this woman more.

"And this made you throw your drink in her face?" He asked. She nodded, noticing his smile.

"I got slapped pretty hard for my efforts and we were both tossed out of the bar before a fight could break out. In the cab ride back with Liz, she helped me realize that it made me so angry for a reason, I was just too blind to see it." She lowered her gaze and took a deep breath. "I'm…in love with you Stu." She confessed. "And I really wish I would have seen it before now because I feel like we've wasted so much time, but I was too wrapped up in everything else to notice it. It took Eve's smart ass comment to send me over the edge and realize what I could have with you." She looked back up to him, waiting for some kind of reaction. There were so many things running through his head at the moment that he couldn't decide on what he wanted to say, so he let his actions speak for him. He pulled her closer to him to kiss her with all the passion he showed last night. When they broke apart, he smiled against her.

"I'm taking that as a good reaction?" She asked him.

"Yes." He told her. "Definitely a good reaction."

"What about you, how do you feel about this?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Honestly, I've wanted to do this for a while now. I've just been too much of a coward to say anything." He admitted.

"Well at least you're fessing up now." She told him, beaming.

"Just so you know, there's no way I would have dated Eve." He said to her, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Oh?" He shook his head.

"Too orange." He mumbled and she laughed.

"Even if she would have thrown herself at you like I did?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I'm not that hard up for a woman. If I'm going to go through the trouble of sleeping with her, she'd better be amazing at something." He said.

"I see how it is, those other girls you brought home…they had 'talents' too?" She questioned and Stu cleared his throat.

"We will never speak of this again." He said, as she rolled over to straddle him. As the sheet fell from her shoulders giving him the complete view of his once-best-friend-now-girlfriend, he knew that he wasn't going to make it to that workout session with Heath this morning…


End file.
